clubvirtuelfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Profil blanco nicht roberto
Allgemeine Beschreibung Art der Anwendung Gründung: wann und von wem Art der Organisation/Unternehmen: (privat, public licence, Finanzierungskonzepte) Dimensionierung: Mitglieder, Nutzer:innen, Artikel, aktueller Stand Adresse und Link Lage/(Kontext-)Verortung Qualitativ: Funktion , Bedeutung: Kontext und innerhalb von Web 2.0 Quantitativ: Messbare Indikatoren wie z.B. Einträge bei Google, Partnerseiten, Rankings, Umsatz Dazu sollen diese Rankings geprüft werden: * Anzahl der Einträge bei google.de * web-search-interests bei google für Deutschland und Hamburg google insights for search * Top Sites in Germany alexa * Verortung bei der webtrendmap? ja/nein, welcher Platz Geschichte/Entwicklungspfade Meilensteine der Entwicklung von Technik , Idealen oder Akteuren (Augenmerk auf relevante Veränderung) Benutzeroberfläche Design und Aufbau der Seite (Screenshot mit Anmerkungen zu den einzelnen Bereichen, Teilen etc der Seite) Software/Technik besonderer Softwareeinsatz (Infrastrukturen?) anwendungsabhängig Akteursanalyse wer, was, wie, warum Zielgruppe Produzent, Konsument (Grad der Vermischung) Regeln/Planwerke Formelle Nutzungsbedingungen Hinweise auf informelle Regeln soziale Praxen und Nutzung Aktivitätsmöglichkeiten (was kann man tun damit on-/offline) (zum Ankreuzen) *kaufen *suchen *Fotos, Filme, Texte, Karten hochladen * lesen *Daten austauschen *chatten *Nachrichten verschicken *kommentieren *diskutieren *spielen *RSS-Feed abonnieren *RSS-Feed erstellen *Foren einsehen *Foren mitarbeiten *Profil erstellen *Benutzeroberfläche verändern *Mitwirkung an der Softwareentwicklung *Emails verschicken * recherchieren (?) * microblogging ... *Gruppen gründen *Karten, Skizzen, Tabellen erstellen *... Das könnte echt viel werden, was ist Aussagekräftig für uns Unterteilung nach: Benutzeroberfläche, SoftwareEbene, Inhaltliche Ebene? Interaktivitätsmuster+Grad Nutzergenerierte Inhalte thumb|Arbeitstreffen Profile 21.11.09 * Interaktivität und UGC wird als ein zentrale Merkmale von Web 2.0 Anwendungen bewertet * Lovink hingegen bezogen auf ´virtuelle Netzwerke`: `Passivity rules` (Lovink 2005: 19) Regelwerke Gesellschaftlicher Rahmen, Gesetze; privat: AGB/ Eula Aushandlung ´innerhalb´ der Anwendung Aushandlung durch (Massen-)Proteste Verhältnis Konsumer und Prosumer (quantitativ) Kommunikationsmöglichkeiten und Wirklichkeiten Möglichkeiten verweist auf technische Facts , Wirklichkeiten auf Nutzungskulturen Öffentlichkeiten (Vorlage: Neue Öffentlichkeiten) thumb|Arbeitstreffen Profile 21.11.09 * Zentraler Faktor für die Konstitution von Städten und Gesellschaften * Öffentlichkeiten, öffentlicher Raum = Mittler, Vermittler * öffentlicher Raum = Thema Stadtplanung u.a. als Steuerungsinstrument * (abendländischen-akademischen) Diskursen benennen immer wieder Verschiebungen von öffentlich-privat durch Internet sowie Parallelen in Trends in physisch-öffentlichen Räumen und digitalen Öffentlichkeiten, öffentlichen Räumen gesprochen (z.B. Trends der Privatisierung, Kommerzialisierung) * verschiedene disziplinäre Ansätze: medial = öffentliche Sphäre, physisch-räumlich = öffentlicher Raum, rechtlich = als öffentliches Gut … kann man nicht total getrennt voneinander betrachten, das Digitale speisst sich auch allen drei? Eigentumsrechtlich ::Texte, Bilder, Filme (open licence) ::Anonymitäten, Datenselbstbetsimmung vs. Überwachung ::Software (open source…) ::Organisationsform ::... Sichtbarkeit ::Repräsentanz ::Status (?) ::Transparenz (freie) Zugänglichkeit ::zu Netzwerken, Anwendungen ::zu Informationen, Daten ::Softwaren, Werkzeugen ::::… heterogene Nutzungsmöglichkeiten+Wirklichkeiten ::Teilöffentlichkeiten ::Nischen ::Nutzergruppen ::… ' ' Begegnung mit Fremden, Zufällen, Widersprüchen ' ' Geschwindigkeiten/Zeiten ::(digitale Öffentlichkeiten = schneller? vgl. Münker) ::temporäre Öffentlichkeiten ::... (demokratische) Aushandlungsprozesse ::Inhalte ::Netzwerkformen/-Regeln ::Meinungsbildung ::Versammlungen, Demonstrationen ::... Identifikation- und Handlungsfähigkeit Netzwerke/Community Charakter thumb|Arbeitstreffen Profile 21.11.09 Begründung erste Ansätze: *community´ = Begriff der in Stadtplanung traditionell eine Rolle spielt *erschiedene Definitionsansätze u.a.: „In biological terms, a community is a group of interacting organisms sharing an environment“ … „In sociology … Traditionally a "community" has been defined as a group of interacting people living in a common location. The word is often used to refer to a group that is organized around common values and social cohesion within a shared geographical location“ (Wikipedia, Community, 22.11.2009) *ird seit Mitte der 90er (?) zunehmend für die Beschreibung von Web 2.0 Anwendungen bzw. deren ´Nutzergemeinschaften´ genutzt *''aber sind es Communities oder passt eher der Begriff Netzwerke und wenn ja, welche Art von Netzwerken gibt es und bilden sich ´Subcommunities´ oder ´Subnetzwerke´ aus (den Anwendungsumgebungen bzw. mit diesen in Zusammenhang stehend)? ' *.B.„Network Cultures come into being as a ´productive fritcion´between inter-human dynamics and the given framework of software. The social dynamics within networks are not ´garbage´ but essence. The aim of networks is not transportation of data but constentation of systems“'' (Lovink 2005: 6) *'´Organisierte Netzwerke´ wird als Begriff von Lovink angebracht: „organized networks should be read as a proposal, aimed to replace the problematic term ´virtual community … organized networks are ´clouds´ of social relations where disengagement is pushed to the limits … community is an idealistic construct and suggests bunddung an harmony, which is often not there … What characterize networks is a shared sense of a potentiality that does not have to be realized '' '' *urther: loose relations, temporary and voluntary forms of collaborations *... Aspekt: Diversitäten Indikatoren: (Sub-)Kulturen :: Nischen :: Interessen :: Aktivitäten :: Nutzervielfalt gemeinsame Zugehörigkeiten ''' '''und Identitäten' ' :: Ideale :: Ziele :: Regeln :: Organisationsformen Kontinuitäten und ' '''Temporalitäten: ' :: Fluktuation User :: temporäre Events :: Nutzungsrhytmen Grounded/non-grounded (1= grounded, 5=non-grounded?) '''Begründungthumb|Arbeitstreffen Profile 21.11.09 bezieht sich auf''' Verortung im Physisch-Räumlichen, Erlebbaren, im Lokalen) * Das Lokale als ein zentraler Weich- und Softfaktor für Stadtentwicklung * Diskurs: Renaissance der Stadt(des Lokalen) * Glokalisierungsslogan * Aurigi [[Making the digital City – the early shaping of urban Internet Space]] unterteilt ´digitale cities´und ´virtuel communities´ in `grounded` und `non-grounded`: Erstere hätten ihren Ausgangspunkt in eine physischen Raum, würden eingesetzt um einen Ort, eine Region sichtbar zu machen, das Internet dazu nutzen um Lebensbedingungen an einem bestimmten physischen Ort zu verbessern. Letztere würden demnach in keiner Beziehung zu einem physischen Ort, seiner Kultur stehen (vgl. Aurigi 2005: 39-40). '''Hardware/Software ::(Weiter-)Entwicklung Software ::Serverlocation ::Datenspeicherung: cloudcomputing (ist bei allen Web 2.0 Anwendungen so?!) ::Mobile Geräte: mobil: non-grounded, aber vor Ort nutzbar: grounded (Wo?) ::...? :: Offline Aktivitäten ::' ' Produktion Inhalte wie und wo ::Vernetzungsursachen, Outputs, Formen ::...? Kulturelle Kontexte ::Sprache ::Rechtlicher, gesetzlicher Rahmen ::Identitäten, Interessen ::Werte, Normen ::Kommunikationsstil-/formen ::Designs ::Produktionsformen ::Symbole ::...? 'Bezüge '(was wird wie verhandelt, repräsentiert?) ::Inhaltlich, thematisch lokal verankert ::Motivationen der Nutzer ::Karten, Mappings (Verweis auf physisch-räumliche Verortung) ::...? ::